1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to portable fluid barrier systems, and more particularly to portable dams that can be positioned to protect buildings and other objects against damage from floodwaters.
2. Prior Art
Flooding from rivers and other water bodies that have overflowed their normal banks has year after year wrecked havoc on surrounding buildings, cars and other objects, as well as has caused death to livestock and humans in addition to destruction of farm land. Many attempts have been made to develop suitable barriers that could be quickly erected around buildings or along riverbanks to act as dams to prevent damage from flood waters. Although such barriers have been designed and developed, those that have worked have proven too expensive or too cumbersome to assembly and disassemble or too bulky to store when not in use.